Kanto Elite Academy
by XxDreamDustxX
Summary: A new adventure is underway for our hero's as they embark to Kanto Elite Academy, a place where most trainers get their first Pokémon, learn how to train and care for their Pokémon. they make new friendships and maybe even find love along the way. May/Drew Paul/Dawn Leaf/Gary Serena/Calem OC/OC.


**MayLeaf: So hi guys, this is my first story and I am so excited to see what you guys think. I hope that you like it, oh and before I forget I in no way, or will I ever own Pokemon, I only own my OC's and the plot for this story, and not to keep you waiting any longer, let's get onto the chapter shall we.**

 **Xx**

 **Normal POV**

"How the hell did you forget to pack last night, May?" A boy with spiky brunette asked with a chuckle, leaning against the bedroom wall watching with his amused sapphire eyes and a smirk planted on his face, as his sister rushed around her room trying to pack everything she would need to take to Kanto Elite Academy. She had waist length chocolate brown hair, and sapphire eyes

"It's not funny!" May whined zipping up her red suitcase, falling back onto the bed with a sigh. "Finally I'm done!"

"You do know that we are leaving in 10 minutes, right?" He asked grinning at her,

'What, OMG, get out right now, Gary! I need to get ready!' She screamed at him pushing him out of her bedroom door, slamming it as soon as he was.

 **Gary's POV**

I walked into the dining room chuckling lightly.

"What was May just screaming about?" My stepfather Norman asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting at the end of the table reading a newspaper.

"I just told her that we only have 10 minutes till we have to leave." I replied sitting down at the table.

"What? Its only 8:30," Norman asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Serena told me you guys weren't leaving to meet the others until 9."

"Oh we aren't." I replied smirking, and as if right on cue there was a high pitched scream,

"Gray! You're so dead!" Dad and I chuckled.

"You know one day she really is going to kill you Gary." Serena muttered walking into the dining room and taking a seat across from me. She had honey blonde hair that went to her chin and sapphire eyes.

"Eh." I shrugged, just as May stormed into the kitchen, shooting me a glare as she took a seat next to Serena. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when our mother and grandfather, Caroline and Samuel walked into the dining room carrying plates of steaming hot chocolate pancakes, yum.

"Guys, no fighting!" Mum scolded placing the plates in the middle of the table, taking a seat next to me, and grandfather taking one at the other end of the table.

"Yes mum. Sorry." We both muttered

"You guys better hurry up and eat, so you can get dressed or you're going to miss the boat." Mum reminded us, and as soon as the words left her mouth, May dug in, with the rest of us following a bit slower. I really don't understand how that girl can eat so much and not get fat, I thought shaking my head.

"So, gramps, are you coming with us on the boat?" I asked my grandfather, as he was going to be a new teacher at the academy we were going to,

"No, I'm flying over later tonight." He answered, smiling at us.

 **May's POV**

As soon as I finished I waited patiently for Serena and Gary to finish before the three of us rushed up the stairs to our rooms to get dressed, if you couldn't tell we were excited. After I was done, I rushed back down the stairs and into the living room to wait for my siblings. I was wearing light denim skinny jeans, a red tank top that was covered by a black hoddie with the words JUST DO IT LATER on the front in white lettering, on my feet were light blue flats. My hair was up in a messy bun, which vaguely looked like a rose with my bangs framing my face.

"Hurry up guys." I yelled, getting impatient.

"Clam down we're here." Gary replied, walking into the room, his hair was spiky, as usual, and he was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain black shirt. Serena walking in right behind him wearing a high waist pink shirt that just past mid-thigh in the front and down to mid-calf length in the back, she matched that with a floral sleeveless top tucked into her skirt, and a light long sleeved denim jacket over the top not buttoned up, on her feet were pink wedges. Her hair straight, only lightly curled at the ends. I grabbed their arms and pulled them outside.

"Umbreon, Espeon, Sylveon, come on, we are about to leave." I yelled standing on our back porch, the three eeveelutions came running as soon as I called. "Let's go!" I called running back inside to see all our bags sitting at the front door with mom, dad, and gramps standing there.

"Aww, my babies, I am going to miss you guys so much. You be good, you hear me and call whenever you can, I love you guys so much and I'm so proud of you all." She said teary-eyed grabbing us all into a hug, dad and gramps joining in.

"We will, and we love you too." We all replied at the same time hugging them back, it was something we did sometimes, probably to do with us all being triplets.

"We'll see you tomorrow, gramps." I added as we pulled away.

"That you will kiddo." He said.

"Ok, we have to go now or we'll be late and miss the boat." Serena said, reminding us that we had to leave. We grabbed our bags and walked out the door, Umbreon jumping up onto my shoulder as she always does, Gary's Espeon doing the same and Serena's Sylveon just wrapped one of her ribbons around Serena's free hand walking alongside her. The pier was only a 5-minute walk from our house and we were going to meet our friends, who were going to the same academy as us, there. The pier came into view as we turned the corner,

"Guys, over here!" Yelled a girl, the voice belonged to Leaf Greene, a girl with dark brown waist length hair, that was dead straight, and bright forest green eyes. She was wearing a light green-layered tank top, black skinny jeans and brown knee high boots, in her arms was her Leafeon. Next to her was her twin brother Elijah Greene, who had messy dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was wearing denim jeans, a grey hoddie and black sneakers, his Flareon sitting next to his feet. Then there was Paul Shinji, he had shoulder length purple hair and grey eyes and he was wearing dark denim jeans, a white shirt, with a black leather jacket and black combat boots. His Glaceon was perched on his shoulder.

"'Hey guys," I yelled, a big grin on my face as I ran up to them. "You excited?"

"Hell yea!" Leaf exclaimed, grinning widely at us.

"What she said." Replied Elijah, pointing at Leaf.

"Hn" Paul muttered, he wasn't much of a talker, but he did open up to me when others weren't around as he is my best friend, he does talk to the others just not as much, and if there strangers you will lucky to hear him say more than one sentence at a time. Before anything else could be said, a loud blaring sound was heard, followed by the announcement that the boat would be leaving in 5 minutes. We rushed towards the people that were loading luggage onto the boat and handed them our bags and boarding passes, rushing onto the boat when they let us through. We searched the deck for about a minute trying to find a table on the deck to sit at; when we finally did, we sat down and relaxed for the next 4 hours,

 **4 Hours Later**

Once the boat had docked we all got off, waiting with many other passengers as we waited for our luggage. After waiting for about 10 minutes, we finally got our luggage and started to head towards the school.

"So which way is the school again?" Elijah grinned,

"Really, my god Eli, your memory really sucks." Leaf said, shaking her head.

"We aren't all smart like you Leafy." He replied. Leaf just stuck her tongue out at him. Serena, Gary and I just laughed at them; Paul just shook his head,

"Idiots." He had muttered.

"It's this way, come on guys." Serena called. We waked for about 10 minutes joking around with each other before the school finally came into view,

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed, jogging ahead,

"May, wait up; hurry up guys!" Leaf called from behind me.

 **Xx**

 **MayLeaf: I know this chapter is short, but it's only the first chapter and I promise most future chapters will be longer. So please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. I would love to hear what you guys think. Thank you for reading and my next update will be up as soon as I have time to finish it.**


End file.
